The present invention is directed to a magnetic device for use in storing and dispensing paper clips, and the like, and which device may also be used as a novelty item and game, which device causes the paper clip, or other magnetizable-material, to stand on end and rotate for an extended period of time after the initial impulse-momentum is applied to the item.
There are many examples of prior-art magnetic devices used for storing magentizable items, for building magnetic sculptures, and the like. Examples of these are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,609,606-Podesto; 3,714,612-Kayle; 3,906,658-Gross; 4,404,766-Toth; 4,414,775-Jensen; and 4,462,596-Yamamoto. None of these patents, however, teaches the concept of the present invention for allowing a paper clip or other magnetizable item to stand on end and rotate continuously about that end for a sustained period of time.